Hora de aventura-Nuevas Personas Ocultas
by wolfman.5332
Summary: Este fic esta basado en que pasaría si fuese así con estos personajes,solo es eso y hacerle volar la imaginación


**Antes de comenzar quiero contarles que, los personajes de Hora de Aventura no son míos, les pertenece a Pendleton Ward, yo quise agregar personajes nuevos, cuando vean las palabras:(Original) o (Nuevo), significa que (Original) es de Pendleton y (Nuevo) que eh creado yo mismo, este fic está hecho para dar a conocer de qué pasaría y estuviesen estos personajes, ¿de acuerdo? Ok, cualquier duda las respondo, que comiencen las aventuras**

 **Hora de Aventura - Nuevas Personas Ocultas**

 **10 de Septiembre del 2019,era un tiempo muy catastrófico, era la 3ra guerra mundial, por donde quiera que veía, había muchos soldados muertos, lo que era una ciudad se convirtió en una zona de batalla, el cielo ya no era tan azul como antes, ahora es un cielo nublado con lluvias intensas, en esas viejas calles todas agrietadas y destruidas, había un chico de 16 años, huyendo de las manos enemigas ya que él no quería ser capturado y ser llevado a fusilar por no obedecer, hasta que un vehículo militar se detiene enfrente del muchacho y unos soldados sacan sus armas y el joven se inca y los soldados que lo perseguían, son atacados por los otros soldados del vehículo militar y el joven levanta la mirada y uno de esos soldados lo ayudan a levantar y uno de ellos le dice:  
Soldado: ¿está usted bien?  
¿?:si, gracias**

 **Soldado: su hermano nos envió para protegerlo, venga lo llevaremos con él  
¿?: mi hermano, si está bien. El joven aborda el vehículo y se van a una base militar, cuando llegan a la base, escoltan al joven como si fuese un presidente y lo llevan a una sala  
Soldado: espere aquí en un momento se presentara su hermano**

 **¿?: Gracias. Los soldados se van y el muchacho espera, pasan 30 minutos y entra un extraño, era alto, con una bata puesta como doctor, usaba lentes y ropa casual y el abraza al muchacho y el también corresponde el abrazo.  
¿?: Johnny, ¿estás bien?**

 **¿?: Tonny hermano, si estoy bien tengo 16 años jejeje**

 **Tonny: aun así eres lo más importante para mí**

 **Johnny: lo mismo digo  
Tonny: ven debemos hablar de algo  
Johnny: de acuerdo. Ellos salen de la sala y platican en el pasillo.  
Tonny: creo que te preguntaras porque envié soldados a que te buscaran ¿verdad?**

 **Johnny: sí que es todo eso, porque hasta me escoltaron como si fuese un presidente o algo así**

 **Tonny: es que, los soldados enemigos te buscaran**

 **Johnny: ¿porque?**

 **Tonny: saben cuál es mi debilidad y si te hayan, te usaran como rehén solo para que yo les de él invento más potente de todos**

 **Johnny: oh y ¿cuál es ese famoso invento?**

 **Tonny: ya lo veras. Ellos entran a un laboratorio grande y más científicos estudiando una capsula  
Johnny: ¿que eso Tonny?**

 **Tonny: Es un raro mineral de tipo cristal, tiene un color azul rey, lo hayamos en la superficie de la tierra, fue algo muy raro y cuando lo encontramos y lo empezamos a estudiar, este empezó a tomar algo de fuego de nuestra base y cuando decidimos mantenerlo en refrigeración este empezó solo a adsorber el frio**

 **Johnny: wow**

 **Tonny: así que lo dejamos así en una capsula seca, y bien compañeros ¿cómo vamos con ese cristal?**

 **Científico: está estable doctor, pero a veces empieza a expulsar fuego é hielo y cambia de color de acuerdo al elemento que trae, de azul claro a rojo quemado**

 **Tonny: está bien**

 **Johnny: entonces los enemigos aparte de tomar nuestro continente, ¿quieren esa cosa?**

 **Tonny: así es y hay que evitar que esto caiga en manos enemigas o de lo contrario, tomaran no solo este continente si no el mundo**

 **Johnny: vaya. De repente un soldado se acerca a Tonny y le dice:  
Soldado: Doctor el enemigo cruzo la línea de defensa, debemos prepararnos para el plan **

**Tonny: de acuerdo vamos  
Johnny: hermano que pasa  
Tonny: el enemigo cruzo la línea de defensa,todos mis compañeros preparence como lo practicamos*  
Johnny: pero qué?! . Todos los científicos van a un cuarto y Tonny preocupado toma una mochila azul y saca ese cristal raro y lo envuelve en una tela y mete a la mochila, junto con una caja y le pone la mochila a Johnny.**

 **Tonny: Johnny, sígueme  
Johnny: o... ok. Él lo sigue y llegan a un estacionamiento de vehículos militares y Tonny sube a Johnny a un jeep.**

 **Johnny: ¿no vendrás?**

 **Tonny: no viejo, tengo que enfrentarme a esos**

 **Johnny: no hermano, no quiero que te maten**

 **Tonny: no pasara, si eso llega a pasar, prométeme que cuidaras de esa mochila, lo que tenga dentro cuídalo con toda tu vida, ok?**

 **Johnny: o…ok hermano**

 **Tonny: En la mochila viene un mapa de mi bunker, quiero que te refugies, para en caso de que pase algo ok?**

 **John: ok**

 **Tonny: Cuídate Johnn**

 **Johnny: igual tu Tonn. Se abrazan y Tonny con un arma corre a la base y el vehículo se aleja lo más rápido para dejar a Johnny en un lugar seguro, ellos estaban casi cerca de salir, pero son sorprendidos por los enemigos con armas y empiezan a atacarlos, Johnny es escoltado por 4 soldados pero ellos también fueron atacados y Johnny rápidamente toma el arma de uno de los soldados y los ataca hasta que ellos caen, Johnny no podía creerlo se pudo defender el mismo gracias a su hermano, el rápidamente corre a la base militar para ir por su hermano.**

 **Pasan unos minutos y el lugar ya estaba incendiado y destruido, Johnny entra a la base con las esperanzas de encontrar vivo a su hermano, pero no fue así, cuando entra al laboratorio ve que el piso tenia forma circular de color azul y en ese círculo estaba lo que eran su bata de su hermano y el nombre de Tonny, Johnny se entristece y acepta que su hermano, había muerto, cuando oye voces de soldados enemigos, él se esconde rápidamente y escucha un soldado entrar con un arma, y el ve la bata de Tonny y dice:  
Soldado: vaya, vaya al fin cayo el tonto de Tonny, ja se lo busco el muy torpe. Johnny, al oír eso, se enfada y sale de su escondite y lo ataca con el arma, los soldados se percataron del ruido de disparos y se adentraron con motocicletas y al ver a Johnny lo intentan de atacar y el muchacho corre esquivando las balas, hasta llegar a un patio de hangares, los motociclistas no paraban de seguirlo y el joven corre lo más lejos posible de ellos, hasta esconderse en un hangar y en ese hangar encuentra una avioneta militar, Johnny sabia pilotear gracias a su hermano, así que rápidamente se sube y empieza a cortar unos cables y empezó a unirlos, los motociclistas se acercaron al hangar y Johnny encendió la avioneta y empezó a pilotear asta arrollar a los motociclistas y despega al cielo, el joven se encontraba ya piloteando el cielo y se tranquiliza un momento, hasta que empieza a recibir ataques y lanzacohetes para derribar la nave, Johnn empezó a esquivarlos y como la nave tenía unas armas integradas, empezó a atacarlos sin dejar más, pero después enviaron 2 avionetas y estas empezaron a atacar al joven piloto, Johnn las esquivaba y el decide hacer un plan rápidamente, el saca una granada de una caja de la avioneta y la arroja a la otra avioneta enemiga y esta explota, pero la otra avioneta empieza a atacar a Johnny, él se da la vuelta y vuela en dirección contraria, como si decidiera estrellarse con el enemigo, pero él no tenía miedo y sabía lo que iba a hacer, ellos al estar ya muy cerca, Johnn oprime un botón y cae hacia abajo con todo y asiento y la avioneta se estrella con la del enemigo causando una gran explosión y asiento de Johnny cae con un paracaídas abierto, el desciende poco a poco hasta tocar tierra, él se libera del asiento y empieza a mirar el cielo, el mira que muchas avionetas se acercaban a esa vieja ciudad, Johnny sabía lo que iba a pasar, iban a soltar las bombas atómicas, así que rápidamente, saca un mapa de la mochila y ve una dirección de donde se ubicaba el bunker que le hablo su hermano y el corre lo más rápido que puede, al cabo de 30 minutos llega una cueva fuera de la ciudad y entra, el empieza a abrirla pero le cuesta un poco abrirla, las bombas ya son soltadas y al tocar tierra empiezan a acercarse la llamarada explosiva, Johnny logra abrir y entrar al bunker cerrando ya la puerta y baja a unas escaleras y la llamarada toca la cueva creando un pequeño sismo dentro del bunker y Jhonny se avienta a la cama y se tranquiliza poco a poco hasta dormir.**

 **Bueno chicos y chicas espero que les haya gustado, esto es la primera parte de Hora de aventura, es su comienzo de todo, en el siguiente capítulo ya vendrá todo sobre HDA, bueno espero sus comentarios si quieren que siga con el 2do capítulo, cuídense todos :D**


End file.
